Chapter Four: Something Wicca This Way Comes
Chapter Four: Something Wicca This Way Comes is the fourth episode of the first season of Bratz. It premiered on May 19, 2018. Synopsis When "Cloe" begins to display unusual traits, the Bratz decide to play detective but stumble across a terrifying darkness that claims a life. Meanwhile, Yasmin's mother makes an unexpected visit and Jade becomes closer with Dylan. Episode Opening Scene The girls are sitting around Bubbie who is teaching them about witchcraft. BUBBIE: Can anyone tell me what this is? Bubbie holds up a necklace. SASHA: Umm... An ugly necklace. BUBBIE: No! "CLOE": It's a talisman. Witches can use it to draw energy from celestial events. YASMIN: Oh! So like, full moons and lunar eclipses? BUBBIE: Exactly! Congrats Cloe! "Cloe" smiles. (INTRO) Scene 1 At Stiles High School, Mrs. Funk is marking papers as Dylan enters. DYLAN: You need any help, miss? FUNK: (gasp) Oh my God! You gave me a fright! DYLAN: Sorry! FUNK: What are you doing at school so early? DYLAN: I needed to get out of my house... My dad's being a pain in the- Uhh. Sorry, I don't know why I'm telling you this. FUNK: Oh no! It's fine... I like to get to school early myself. DYLAN: Really? Why? FUNK: My husband's a pain in the you-know-what. DYLAN: Ah. FUNK: Um... You can help me with these. Mrs. Funk hands Dylan over some papers. FUNK: Use this cheat paper to mark them. Dylan takes the paper from Mrs. Funk and grazes her hand as they both end up looking at each other for a hot second. DYLAN: Umm... I guess I will mark these. FUNK: Right! You do that. Back at Yasmin's house... JADE: Well, that was interesting... Guess that's an hour I'll never get back. SASHA: Seriously, Jade! How could you still be saying that after what happened during the night of the seance. JADE: I'm sorry, but witches? C'mon guys! "CLOE": You know Jade... Your denialism is what's going to be your downfall in this fight against evil. "Cloe" storms away. MEYGAN: Um guys! What's up with Cloe? JADE: God knows... Probably her dad. MEYGAN: Her dad? JADE: Yeah... He got arrested during the Summer for some ponzi scheme when he was scamming his clients for a little extra cash. MEYGAN: Oh my God! I didn't know that... I hope she's okay. YASMIN: She's been keeping a brave face but we know it bothers her deep down... But in saying that, I doubt that's what has her mad. SASHA: Then what? YASMIN: I don't know but she said something weird during the night we used the Ouija board. MEYGAN: What'd she say? YASMIN: I-I can't remember. But you're right! There's something wrong with her and we need to find out soon. MEYGAN: Guys! We have a problem. The spellbook we found in that abandoned school in the woods... It's missing! The girls look at her in shock as she looks through her bag. Scene 2 In the woods, "Cloe" arrives at Bratzillaz Academy. She opens the door and looks around. She goes into the library and looks down on the spot where Cloetta Spelletta died. She takes out the spellbook that she stole from Meygan. "CLOE": This must be done! Meanwhile, in Mrs. Funk's classroom. SASHA: Where's Cloe? JADE: No clue. I've texted her like 13 times... No response. Yasmin looks on her phone. YASMIN: Guys! I know where she is. SASHA: Where? YASMIN: She's at the abandoned school. JADE: How'd you know that? Used a tracking spell? YASMIN: No... But luckily we live in the era of Snapchat. Yasmin shows them the user map from Snapchat. SASHA: Oh my God! Yasmin you're a genius. But I wonder what she's doing there? Jade and Yasmin shrug their shoulders. YASMIN: I don't know but it has something to do with that seance. SASHA: Well, we have to get out of here to help her. Mrs. Funk walks over to the girls and slams a stack of books on Jade's desk. FUNK: Is there something I can help you with, ladies? JADE: Umm, No. Sorry Mrs. Funk. FUNK: Don't let it happen again! YASMIN: (whispers) How are we going to get away now? It's revealed that Cameron heard some of the conversation between the girls as he sits confused at his desk. Scene 3 At Bratzillaz Academy, "Cloe" looks through the spellbook that she stole from Meygan. "CLOE": It looks like we're going to depart soon enu- MEYGAN: I knew it was you! Meygan storms over. MEYGAN: Give me that book back! "CLOE": Oh honey, you really don't know who you're messing with. MEYGAN: Is that you begging for a fight? "CLOE": Don't ask for something we know you're going to lose... Besides I need this book. MEYGAN: Why? "CLOE": That's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot. "Cloe" grabs Meygan by the hand and whispers an incantation as Meygan fades away. MEYGAN: What's happening!? "CLOE": You're going back to school. Meygan is teleported to the outside of Stiles High School as Sasha, Yasmin and Jade meet her outside. JADE: Meygan! How did you get here? MEYGAN: Cloe! The other girls look at her confused. SASHA: Huh? MEYGAN: Cloe... She teleported me here. SASHA: How is that possible! We're all supposed be inexperienced witches... I don't understand. MEYGAN: Beats me! But I need the spellbook back. YASMIN: I can always ask my abuela... She's sorta the expert in these things. Meanwhile, Cameron finds the school in the woods and enters the building. CAMERON: Cloe? You here? Cameron looks around but doesn't seem to find anything. "CLOE": What are you doing here!? CAMERON: I came here looking for you. Look I don't know what's going on but your friends are worried about you. "CLOE": They aren't my friends... and I don't trust you... The descendant of a witch hunter. CAMERON: Huh? "Cloe" uses telekinesis to throw Cameron against the wall. CAMERON: CLOE! What's wrong with you? "CLOE": That's not my name! "Cloe" then magically has vines wrapped around Cameron until his body is fully covered. "CLOE": My name's Cloetta! Scene 4 At Yasmin's house, Yasmin and Manny enter the house... YASMIN: Abuela, You there? BUBBIE: Yes! Bubbie comes down the stairs. MANNY: I'm going to my room. Manny walks past Bubbie. BUBBIE: So what do you have to tell me? YASMIN: Me and my friends we have a problem. In the kitchen... BUBBIE: Oh! Yes... That is rather strange of Cloe. YASMIN: Yeah! That's what I said... And it all began the night we used your ouijia board. BUBBIE: You did what? YASMIN: Huh? BUBBIE: That ouijia board isn't only to contact spirits from the other side... It allows the spirits to act out revenge or unfinished buisness. YASMIN: How? BUBBIE: By possessing living bodies. YASMIN: So, Cloe's possessed? BUBBIE: Maybe... But there is something else I forgot to tell you and your friends. You all have powers that are special to each one of you. YASMIN: What does that mean? BUBBIE: Have you ever wondered why you are the only one of your friends to have premonitions? YASMIN: I guess. BUBBIE: Well, each witch has a special ability that comes from their family bloodline. YASMIN: What's Cloe's special ability. BUBBIE: Shapeshifting. Although, she won't be able to use all of it's power on full force because she's new. The person possessing her, however, could be one of her ancestors. YASMIN: How do you know this? BUBBIE: I don't. I'm only guessing based on why she would be at the abandoned school in the woods. YASMIN: How do I expel the spirit possessing Cloe? The door bell rings. BUBBIE: Hold that thought, mija! Bubbie gets up to answer the door where Portia, Yasmin's estranged mom stands. PORTIA: Hello mom! Yasmin and Bubbie are both shocked to see her. Scene 5 Meanwhile, Jade is studying the second spellbook at the Smoothie Bar, when Dylan walks over. DYLAN: Doing homework? JADE: Umm... No! It's complicated. DYLAN: Well, I like complicated. JADE: (sigh) It's hard to explain. DYLAN: I've got all day. JADE: Don't laugh but do you believe in the supernatural? DYLAN: I mean... I haven't really thought of it. JADE: I don't, but now I'm not so sure. There are things happening to me... to my friends, that I can't explain with science. DYLAN: Well, it's okay to believe in things that might seem silly to others... Well, as long as you not delusional about it. JADE: I guess. It's revealed that Bonnie is in her car with Mrs. Funk watching them through the window. BONNIE: Who is that boy talking with Jade. FUNK: Dylan... A good student just a little bit troubled. BONNIE: Hmmm Meanwhile, Portia is talking with Yasmin and Bubbie. PORTIA: Oh my God! It's been for- YASMIN: What are you doing here? PORTIA: To see you and Manny, of course. YASMIN: Well, I don't want you here! PORTIA: I know I'm not the best mom on this planet but please forgive me. Manny walks down the stairs. MANNY: Mom? PORTIA: Manny! Manny walks over and hugs her as Yasmin sits there and texts her friends: "I can't help Cloe! But I think she's possessed" YASMIN: Well, mom! At least one of us are happy you're here. PORTIA: Is it hard to believe I want to rebuild a relationship with my children. YASMIN: Yes! You want something... You always want something. Scene 6 Sasha and Meygan are in the woods. MEYGAN: So why can't Jade come? SASHA: The poor girl's on a curfew. MEYGAN: Yikes. Suddenly Yasmin arrives. YASMIN: Sorry I'm late. I had some family trouble. SASHA: Whatever, let's just go inside, destroy that bitch Cloetta and get this over with. They enter the abandoned school and look around as they find Cameron wrapped around vines, tied to the wall. CAMERON: Help! Meygan frees him. CAMERON: Thanks. MEYGAN: No problem. YASMIN: What happened? CAMERON: Cloe... She's gone insane... I don't even know what just happened! I came here to look for her and next thing I know she throws me to the wall and wraps me around vines and says I'm the descendant of a witch hunter and that her name is Cloetta... SASHA: Ok what the actual fuck tho. "CLOE": Ah, I knew you'd come here. They turn around to see "Cloe" standing right next to them, holding a knife. YASMIN: Cloetta... You don't want to do this. "CLOE": Shut up Yasmina! Your life has always been so perfect huh? Well where were you when you left me to die?! Whatever, I'm just gonna destroy this stupid thing already. MEYGAN: WAIT, NO! Cloetta destroys the spellbook. MEYGAN: What the hell have you done?! "CLOE": I won, Meygana. Cloetta grabs the knife and stabs herself with it. YASMIN: NO! Cloetta falls to the ground lifeless. SASHA: Oh my god Cloe! They check her pulse. MEYGAN: She's... dead. CAMERON: NO! Cloe, please... Suddenly her eyes open. CLOE: Holy shit, what the hell happened down there... Huh? Where the fuck am I? They all hug a confused Cloe and explain everything to her. Meanwhile, in Yasmin's house... Portia is looking at the mirror when Bubbie walks in. PORTIA: Hey, mom! So I was just going downstairs to tell you- Bubbie slaps Portia. PORTIA: Ow! What the hell, mom! BUBBIE: Listen to me right now, cause I'm only going to warn you once. If you ever try to take advantage of Yasmin for your... business, I will end you, even if it's the last thing I do. PORTIA: ...Mom, I don't understand! BUBBIE: You're going to leave town tomorrow. I don't want you here. PORTIA: Oh yeah? Well too bad, cause I'm here to stay. You may think I'm just still your naive young daughter, but if I was you, I'd watch your damn back. BUBBIE: Is that a threat? You don't want to threaten your sweet mother now don't you? The same sweet mother that has plenty of evidence to put you behind bars for a long ass time. PORTIA: I swear to god if you- BUBBIE: No. Here's what's going to happen. Tomorrow you'll leave town, and if you ever come back, I'll make sure the police is informed of what you're really doing. Portia storms off the room, not noticing Manny has been eavesdropping on the entire talk. Scene 7 Jade and Dylan are hanging out in Jade's bedroom. JADE: Thank you for being here with me. This curfew is driving me insane. DYLAN: Hey, no worries. We're best friends, I'd do anything for you. JADE: Oh yeah, you sure know how to make women hot and bothered. Speaking of... who are you banging right now? DYLAN: No one. JADE: Haha, very funny, now seriously. DYLAN: I mean it! I'm not seeing anyone. JADE: Ok fine, if you don't wanna tell me who it is... You're a sneaky little fox, you know that? Dylan laughs. JADE: Ok, something's up. DYLAN: What? JADE: In any other normal day, you would've replied with a snarky comment and I would've told you to fuck right off but... You're so smiley. It's kinda creepy. DYLAN: Well, what can I say? I like being here... Dylan holds Jade's hand. DYLAN: With you. JADE: ...Dylan, I- Suddenly Bonnie storms in. BONNIE: What the hell is this? JADE: Mom! Dylan gets a text from Mrs. Funk, that says: "Come over to my house. Need your help ASAP" DYLAN: I was actually about to leave. See you later Jade. JADE: Bye... Dylan leaves the house as Bonnie stares at Jade, visibly annoyed. JADE: What? It's not like I had sex with him. Wait, does oral at an alley count? BONNIE: Jade, I swear to God I will- Suddenly they hear the sounds of an ambulance. Both Bonnie and Jade peek through the window and see the ambulance parking outside Yasmin's house. JADE: Yasmin's house?! Holy shit! Jade grabs her purse and leaves the house. BONNIE: Jade? JADE?! Come back here! We're not finished! Meanwhile, at Mrs. Funk's house... Dylan arrives at her house. He goes to open the door but it's already open. He walks to the living room and finds Mrs. Funk, in her lingerie. DYLAN: Uhh, Mrs. Funk? FUNK: I'm so sorry I called so late, I needed your help ASAP and well, I couldn't find anything else to wear. DYLAN: What did you need help with? FUNK: I needed you. Mrs. Funk "accidentally" drops her remote and slowly picks it up, as Dylan gets a clear shot from her ass. FUNK: Like what you see? DYLAN: Mrs. Funk, I- FUNK: Shh, I'm so sick of talking already. They both start making out and end up having sex in her couch. Final Scene Yasmin arrives home, seeing an ambulance and neighbors watching what's going on. YASMIN: Huh? She spots Manny crying and finds Portia nowhere to be seen, but finds Jade. YASMIN: Jade, do you know what happened? JADE: Yasmin, there's no easy way to tell you this... JADE: Your grandma is dead. (END) Category:Episodes Category:Bratz Episodes Category:Season 1 (Bratz)